


Night on The Tempest

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's no plot, Who doesn't like sex in space, move along citizens!, my first suvi/sara piece, no plot here!, not sure if i'll make this a part of the canon stuff I want to write, when the Scottish accent is incredibly perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara tracks down Suvi on the Tempest so they can go back to their quarters and retire for the evening.





	Night on The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest with you. I was working on a piece between Sara/Cora, that felt very dark. Non-Consual/Rape dark, the plot being there was only so much staring Sara was going to do when it came to Cora's ass before she decided to act. And it did not sit well with me. I mean, I'd rather write Incest than that sort of stuff. But please, don't get me started on that kink, I already have ideas about writing a canon FemHawke Mage in a relationship with Bethany. I even have a draft of a piece relating to that -.-
> 
> So I present to you something that I absolutely loved writing. These two are my Andromeda canon romance. I think I will include it within the Canon stuff I write about them. Originally, Sara was called "Bethany", but hearing Suvi say "Sara" just tipped me over the edge. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was driving her crazy.

In the presence of Kallo, Suvi had to hum to herself to keep her body from flushing with heat, recalling the way it looked on her. Sara had walked onto the bridge one morning to show off her new outfit to Suvi, and since then, made certain she was always wearing it.

The black Blasto tank top had been cut aggressively, at the sides and collar, showing off Sara's flesh. Not a bad thing, Suvi thought, if it wasn't for the color of the bra she went with. White. Striking. It stood out, and while showing off the outfit, Sara had her back turned to Kalla, and parted the top to reveal her strapless bra, clinging securely against her firm breasts. Again, not a bad thing, Suvi raising her eyes appreciatively at the display. It was definitely a better sight than the console she looked at every day. But as Suvi looked up at her, shock roared across her face as Sara pulled it down, giving a quick showing off of her chest, the nipples clearly in a state of excitement, before putting them back under the bra.

"Oh you-" Suvi had found herself starting to say, finding herself cut off as Sara reached down and put a finger to her lips. She always enjoyed teasing Suvi. Unable to wait for their nightly routines, Sara would make sure Suvi would be forced to 'take a break' to punish the Pathfinder for disrupting her, a smug satisfaction filling her when Sara had then had to put a pillow on Suvi's lap before she sat down on her after she had been punished.

"Maybe that will teach you." Suvi had said, putting her arms around Sara and pulling her close. 

"You know you like it," Sara had murmured softly, shivering with warmth and breathing deeply as she closed her eyes in her love's embrace. "Tell me you don't enjoy those little... shows. I'm sure it's much better than looking at your console all day."

"You mean the console that helps me help Kallo keep us alive? It's... That's beside the point. Are you listening? Sara?" Suvi had asked, realizing Sara had fallen into a light sleep, mumbling to herself and making Suvi's heart leap with affection for the sleeping woman.

Shaking her head of the memory, Suvi continued with her train of thoughts. It was Sara's back muscles. The way they moved, the way they flexed against the lightest actions. She had no idea why, but those actions made her more hungry for her girlfriend than she thought. They were the worst best part of Sara's new outfit, proudly on display.

Humming to herself louder in an attempt to distract herself, Suvi barely registered Kallo speaking.

"Ere...Suvi, is everything alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Kallo." Suvi replied, nodding her head and smiling at him, before turning her head back as Sara threaded herself through her mind once more.

Lexi had requested Sara consume more food, which meant Suvi spent more time with her while she ate, which meant watching her Pathfinder exercise long after they had exercised together, which meant clothes shopping on the Nexus when things started getting uncomfortable to wear, constricting.

And it had started to change her. Every night they rolled around under the bed quilt, but it was only the past few where Suvi had found herself being able to... probe with her hands, ever so lightly as to not give her intentions away. The arms. The entirety of her back. They had gotten more toned, and felt bigger under Suvi's touch. With Sara's sex against her tongue while Sara attended to Suvi's, it had allowed her to continue her probing. What she could reach of Sara's legs felt like they were thickening. And the ass. Shapely. Toned. Bigger. It seemed Sara's increase in eating and exercising was affecting her rear the most.

"Sara!" Kallo greeting the Pathfinder as she made her way onto the bridge, snapping Suvi from her thoughts of her girlfriend's buttocks. Turning her head, she watched as the two talked to each other.

"Hello, Kallo," Sara replied, smiling at him. "Off to bed?"

"No. I am going to go get something to eat, then I'll come back here. Have a good night, Pathfinder." he said, disappearing past Sara leaving the two of them alone.

Watching the doors close behind her, Sara walked over, trying her best not to look like she was skipping to Suvi, walking around her and looking down at the woman.

"Hello, love. Come and sit." Suvi said, patting her lap and watching as Sara straddled her, resting her hands at the woman's sides.

"Are you ready for bed?" Sara asked, gasping as Suvi's fingers brushed against her sides underneath her top.

"And why would I want to go to bed?" Suvi asked, smiling up at the woman looking down at her.

"You know why." Sara mumbled. 

"I appear to of forgotten. Why don't you remind me?"

Sara incoherently mumbled her next sentence, only to sigh to herself and speak up. "Because I would like to have sex with you, Suvi." her cheeks flushing slightly.

Suvi laughed, watching as Sara began to lean down in an attempt to kiss her, only to be stopped by fingers to her lips.

"I need you to check my chair. I think there's a dirt patch on there from when we were on Havarl," Suvi said, only to see Sara shake her head in response. "Then we can go to bed." her words instantly making the woman sit up as high as she could and lean over Suvi. Suvi's sight now appeared dark, thanks to the black of the Blasto shirt that was now resting against her face in Sara's new position.

"A dirt patch, back here?" Sara called, frowning to herself as her eyes brushed over the top of the chair. 

"Yes. It might be behind the head rest." Suvi replied, watching as her plan to get Sara into position worked incredibly well. 

"I'm telling you, it's there. Right in front of my eyes. A dirt patch." Suvi continued, letting go of Sara's waist. 

"I don't- OH!" Sara squealed as she felt hands grip at her backside. "Suvi Anwar, you naughty Scot!" Sara squealing again as Suvi slapped across her rear, before the actions ceased.

"...I didn't say stop." Sara grumbled, the beginnings of a heat between her legs subsiding. 

"How dare you. Have you any idea how difficult it has been to sit here, watching you come and go in that outfit?" Suvi said, crossing her arms to her chest as Sara sat back down, looking at Suvi.

"You don't like my new outfit?" Sara asked innocently, looking down at herself before looking back up.

"Let's continue this conversation in our bedroom, shall we?" Suvi said while standing up, the action sliding Sara off of her, and began walking away to the opening doors, giggling as she watched Sara eagerly speed past her and slid down the ladder on the right. Taking her time, Suvi climbed down the ladder slowly, feeling hands press against her backside.

"Excuse me, lass, I need you to move your hands so I can come down." Suvi breathed, biting her lip as Sara dug her fingers lightly into her clothed backside before moving them away. Letting go of the bridge, Suvi pushed Ryder into the bedroom, the doors opening as they stepped in and closing behind them.

"SAM," Suvi said, pushing Sara over to the edge of the bed. "We will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

That was her way of asking SAM to turn off his logs. Sara had asked SAM to treat Suvi's requests as if her own, depending on the request of course, but SAM appeared to of been happy to oblige with them. "Of course. Goodnight Suvi, goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight, SAM," Sara replied, looking at Suvi. "So, what would you like me to-"

Suvi interrupted the woman by placing her hands to her chest and pushing her over to the bed, then pushed her once more so she landed on the bed itself.

"Turn over, onto your front." Suvi commanded, as Sara looked up at her biting her bottom lip at the aggressiveness of her girlfriend, only to open her mouth in shock.

"My fro-" 

"Now." Suvi commanded again, the commanding tone in her voice making Sara whimper with delight as she flipped over. Reaching down, Suvi undid Sara's shoes and socks, chucking them behind her onto the floor. Taking off her gloves and repeating the action, she tickled her nails across the backs of Sara's feet.

"SUVI!" Sara screamed, laughing into the bed and attempting to move her feet from Suvi's torment. "That tickles!" her words now muffled. Suvi stopped tickling her and gripped onto the woman's trousers, pulling them off her with surprising ease, as her eyes rested on the clothed shapely rear. 

"I knew it!" she declared. She removed the grey briefs Sara wore, chucking them aside, and sitting on the bed on her knees, between Sara's legs, she put her fingers to the rear and dug her fingers in slightly. 

A gasp escaped Sara's lips as her back arched at the grip, her head lifting off the bed for a moan to make sound. "That feels good." she breathed, as Suvi continued the action of digging her fingers into the buttocks, then letting them relax.

"What did you do to your bum?" Suvi asked, as she raised her right hand to slap down onto a cheek, Sara moaning louder now, stopping and finding composure to speak.

"Well..."

*****

"Sara," Cora said, smiling at her as she entered the bio lab. "How can I help you?"

"Cora. Hi," Sara responded, smiling nervously. "I wanted to ask if you could... help me with something."

"Oh? Please, go ahead." Cora said softly, turning her attention back to the plants in front of her. 

 _Fuck it, I'm just going to come out with. What's the worst she's going to do, kill me?_  Sara thought to herself. "You've got a very toned ass," she started to say, flinching as Cora whirled around to look at her. "AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME ADVICE?!?!" Sara clamped her hands down on her mouth, realizing she had been screaming. 

"Is everything alright in there?" Drack called from the research area.

"Everything's fine, Drack!" Cora called back to him, before erupting in a gentle laughter, shaking her head. "I thought you were going to awkwardly flirt with me again, like when we first met."

"Oh god," Sara groaned, covering her face entirely. "Was that so bad you still remember that?"

Another laugh reached her ears, Cora walking over to take her hands away from her face. "Relax, Ryder," Cora murmured, gripping them tightly before letting go. "First impressions are important, and you showed yourself to be kind and sure. Even if you are a very awkward flirter. Does Suvi put up with this?" she asked, walking back over to her original spot to pick up a water bottle and spraying it across the plants.

"...Not all the time," Sara finally said, the heat of embarrassment across her face subsiding. "It comes and goes." her words making Cora laugh again.

"So why are you asking about my ass then?"

"You clearly go through a dozen or so methods that help tone that part of you. Per Lexi's orders, I'm to increase my food intake again. I'll be adding a bit of weight on, which means my work out routines will increase to compensate, so I would like to add some new routines to help... better tone my rear. Unless what you have is all natural, then I might have to go talk to Lexi for advice..." Sara grumbled, the idea of that conversation not sounding pleasant. Lexi would probably go on about methods that the asari have perfected, as she did with the yoga techniques.

"Well... I can help with that. I can send you some asari manuals-" Cora began to say.

 _Oh you've got be fucking kidding me right now_ , Sara thought to herself as she nodded her head silently and smiled at Cora.

"-That I have used to help do just the job. As you've no doubt seen. Not that I meant you've been..." Cora's words trailing off, as Sara laughed.

"Now who's the awkward one?" Sara teased.

"Shouldn't you be making Suvi some tea, _Pathfinder_?" Cora shot at her, a friendly smile on her face.

Realization dawned on her as Sara's mouth dropped for a few seconds before shutting. "FUCK! THE TEA! Thank you, Cora!" Sara said as she bolted out the room, Cora shaking her head as she went. 

Sighing to herself, Sara shook her head.

"SAM, you heard that conversation. Will the manuals be digital?" Sara asked under her breath as the door closed behind her.

 _Yes, Pathfinder_. SAM's response kept internally.

"Is there anyway you can change the asari for human women? Is that possible?"

_It is. They have already arrived at your personal terminal. Do you have a specific request for the human replacement?_

"No, I'm good."

_Editing now. They will be ready when you next go to your quarters._

"Thank you." Sara breathed, smiling to herself as she hurriedly walked of to get tea for Suvi, who was no doubt growing impatient with how long it was taking.

*****

Suvi let go of Sara's rear, and watched as Sara turned over and sat up towards Suvi, before the woman could pin her down. "I... may of asked for some advice from someone. Why? You don't like it?" she asked. 

Climbing aboard Sara's lap, straddling her as she locked her legs around her waist, Suvi reached round with her hands to untie the ponytail, watching as Sara's hair fell free down past her shoulders. 

"I never said that. It's... very shapely," Suvi said, running her fingers through Sara's hair, listening to the gasps that escaped the woman at the touch. "Did you mean to focus on your bum entirely?"

"Well I didn't want to get as big as a krogan..." Sara mumbled, to which Suvi laughed. "I tried to aim it _somewhere_  instead of  _everywhere_."

"Well I have noticed your arms and legs are a little bit bigger. More muscular." Suvi said absently. 

"How do you... oh I knew your hands were doing something more than what you let on!" Sara said, shock in her voice.

"Of course! It was valuable research," Suvi teased, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Let me apologize to you."

Sara watched with hungry eyes as Suvi stripped her upper body of clothing, turning her head to watch as the red and white of the upper wear of her scientist outfit flew through the air as she chucked the piece away. Turning her head back, she gasped. 

"Excuse me!" Sara said in surprise, as Suvi herself was wearing nothing underneath her upper wear, her firm breasts now revealed, and the subtle hints of an excitement to her nipples showing. "How long have you been without a bra? And how aren't they hard?"

"I clearly have more restraint than you. Now, shut up and get to work." Suvi replied.

Pouncing on the invitation, Sara reached up and took each of them in a hand, massaging and groping at the flesh. Quiet rapid sounds of breathing left Suvi's lips as her hips began to rock forward and backwards instinctively, the touch of her lover making her drop her resistance and allowing her body to become fully aroused. 

"You've got lovely breasts..." Sara murmured, her thumbs rubbing against the nipples as they stood to attention in their fully erect state. 

"'Lovely breasts', she says. Well if they were, you'd be using more than your-" Suvi's words were cut off as Sara gripped hold of her left breast more securely, moving her mouth closer to cover the nipple and what she could of the surrounding flesh. She began to suck and flick her tongue across the hardened nipple in her mouth, as Suvi lolled her head backwards and groaned loudly at the touch, her hips now entering a rhythmic pace of thrusting backwards and forwards, the warmth of a heat now spreading between her legs. She yelped suddenly and put her hands to Sara's shoulders.

"Easy on the teeth, love!" Suvi squealed, looking down as Sara used said teeth to pull her nipple as far as she could, the breast stretching with it, letting go with a grin as both breast and nipple settled down. 

"Sorry." was all Sara said as she latched onto the other breast, making sure she gave Suvi's chest not only equal attention, but the attention it deserved. While her tongue worked over over the contained nipple, Sara stroke over the breast she had already attended to, making sure the wetness of the nipple covered in her saliva spread to the flesh around it. 

"Your tongue is amazing." Suvi breathed, dipping one of her hands into her trousers and rubbing her clothed mound, gasping at the wetness of it. 

"Are you done with my chest? I think I got something else you can do." Suvi continued, giggling as Sara let go immediately and hastily laid back down. 

"Give me it. I want to taste it." Sara begged, licking her lips as her mouth watered with impatient expectancy. 

Taking her wet fingers from her trousers, she brushed them over Sara's mouth, snorting lightly as the eager tongue appeared and cleaned them up. "What do you say?" Suvi tried to say it in a commanding tone, but the wavering of her voice from Sara's touch made that fail.

" _Please_ , Suvi. I want to taste you." Sara said huskily, appearing to not of sensed the failure in her tone.

Suvi slid of the bed and stood looking down at Sara, making sure to put on a little display of wriggling her waist as she climbed out of her trousers and underwear. The playful wolf whistle from her girlfriend made her chuck the bundle to Sara's face, laughing softly as she hit home, the sound of the whistle cutting off entirely. 

Climbing up onto the bed, Suvi walked forward enough so that she was positioned directly above Sara's face. Looking down, she waited just for the right moment, as when Sara moved the bundle of clothing from her face, she sat down, gasping loudly as a tongue pressed itself eagerly against her soaked crevice. 

Threading her fingers into Sara's hair, she gripped tightly and began to rock gently, as hands pressed themselves to her rear. " _Ryder_ ," Suvi moaned, feeling a tongue drag itself across her inner lips, going through the usual motions of it's method to bring her to climax. "Put some weight into it." she growled, moaning loudly as she felt Sara's mouth press itself around her sex, covering as much as it could while her tongue moved more roughly up and down, the sounds of sucking up wetness causing Suvi to move herself harder against, and attempting to move into, Sara's mouth.

"Don't forget about my ass." Suvi stated, yelping loudly as two hands slammed themselves against her rear, gripping the cheeks tightly before letting go, repeating the process. Yeah, Suvi thought to herself as she groaned against the forceful slaps. That's going to leave a mark for a few good days. 

Suvi's arousal was the best thing Sara had tasted all day. She would go so far as to deem it the best thing she's tasted in her life, but she did not want to jinx it. It was hot to the press of her tongue, soaked, and tasted sweet as well. And Suvi's rear beneath her touch as she slapped it felt really good as well, but Sara felt she was biased in that. She loved Suvi's ass. The woman exercised with her, and the Scot's rear was something to be eagerly admired and touched. It might be her favorite part on Suvi's body. The way it pressed itself against her science uniform had Sara soaking on the spot. How she kept her hands to Suvi's rear instead of playing with herself, she had no idea. It was as if the rest of her body went limp, Suvi's sex the only thing worth paying attention to.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, and deeming the state of Suvi's sex ready, Sara pushed up with her tongue, folding it and delighting in the fact the tip pushed itself inside of Suvi. 

The loud moan that escaped Suvi at the touch made Sara push further with her tongue. It was a good thing she had a long tongue to begin with, easily getting more of it into Suvi, her sex surprising tasting better than it already was.

"Fuck!" the sounds of Suvi's groaning voice reaching her ears. "That's incredible!" as if to state this with a physical reaction, Suvi now moved her body up and down against the tongue, as well as attempting to hump against it, so that when her inner lips bucked backwards Sara's tongue escaped her, only to be welcomed back in when she moved forward.

"I'm going to..." Suvi grunted as she picked up her pace. Sara knew what to do. Bringing her tongue back, she now pressed against Suvi's hardened clit, roughly thrusting her tongue back and forth against it as she gripped tightly and securely onto Suvi's rear, guiding Suvi's movements as she licked and sucked at the bud.

The wetness of Suvi's climax came before the sound. That, and the way Suvi pressed her knees together against the sides of Sara's head, screaming as her body convulsed under it's orgasm. The sound of greedy sucking below her only worsened things, her body jerking as her orgasm ran unhinged from head to toe.

"Fuck." Suvi breathed, her face somewhat tensed up under the intensity of her orgasm. Running a hand through her sweaty hair while holding onto the headboard with the other as she wriggled her hips, her sharp and sudden climax fading, she whimpered as Sara's tongue came to a halt after cleaning up her orgasm. "I'm going to need some help to come down there." she also said after relaxing her features, breathing rapidly and giggling quietly as Sara gripped onto her waist, lifted her off her face, and lowered Suvi down and onto her, their bodies pressing against one another's. Realizing she was flexing her toes inward to her feet, Suvi did her best to relax them, even if they slightly twitched.

"Look at you," Sara murmured, wiping away Suvi's sweaty hair and trying to dry her face with the bits of her shirt that weren't pinned. "You're a mess!"

"Only because of you!" Suvi huffed, kissing the woman, tasting her own sex as their tongues brushed against each other's. Sighing, she moved off Sara's form into the crook embrace of her right arm. "Hmm, maybe I should get a new hollow chair on the bridge, so I can sit on your face permanently while the others frantically search for you."

"Oh you naughty girl. As long as it reclines so I don't get a stiff neck, I'll happily spend all day between your legs, my dear," Sara said, kissing at the woman's forehead while stroking her fingers up and down her back, feeling the slight damp state of it's sweaty form beneath her touch. "Is it... my turn now?"

"Yes it is," Suvi whispered, shivering against Sara's affectionate touch. "Take that silly Blasto shirt off and that bra so I can reward you." 

"It's not silly," Sara grumbled as she somehow managed to wriggle out of it in the current state of their embrace, chucking it off the bed. "It's Blasto! The hanar Spectre! His movies are incredible."

"If they're so incredible, why do we spend more time watching the old ones like 'Star Wars' and 'Lord of the Rings'?"

"Because they are superior movies. But I need you to move so I can undo my bra." Sara said, unable to reach to the clipping at the back.

"No, just get your tits out like when you tease me," Suvi asked, watching as Sara pulled her bra down so her breasts were exposed. "It's a good thing your exercises haven't gone to these. I quite like them." she said, leaning up to circle a tongue around the nipple closest to her. Suvi made sure to place her right hand above Sara's sex, so that as she stroked across Sara's skin, the fingers brushed ever so slightly against the edges of it, Suvi doing her best not to laugh as the woman's hips bucked upwards to try and get her sex into contact with the fingers.

"Do all Scots tease like this?" Sara grumbled, stuck halfway between the moaning of the movements of Suvi's tongue, and the frustration of her girlfriend's fingers dancing around their job of attending to her arousal. 

"Only this Scot, love. You did get the best of them after all." Suvi replied, smiling as she moved her fingers down to press her hand against Sara's sex fully, her body shaking with new found warmth at what she found.

"You're so wet," Suvi murmured. "I think I will be gracious in my reward, seeing as you managed to hold off from playing with yourself in the slightest." she declared, kissing at Sara's nipples and putting her index and middle fingers together, pushed them inside of Sara, as if there was no resistance what so ever, feeling the inner walls press against the intruders. 

Sara bucked her head back as her back arched, her rear pressing itself harder into the bed. "Fuck!" Sara said, groaning the singular word out as Suvi's fingers rapidly thrust in and out of her. Suvi looked up at Sara from her chest, who was currently experience a thunderstorm of sensations that brewed through her body as Suvi moved her fingers in and out of her, feeling them becoming entirely soaked. Deciding not to let Sara have all the fun, Suvi used a foot to bring Sara's right leg in between hers, mounting it and began to hump her sex against it as her fingers did their job.

"If you could tell your cunt to stop fighting me," Suvi began to ask as Sara's constant stream of moans grew louder at the choice of her words. "I'm trying to find... Oh, there it is!" Suvi growled as her fingers brushed against the part of her insides that drove Sara crazy. As if on cue, Sara herself began to scream, forcing Suvi to put her lips to hers, the sound of her screaming growing muffled as they half kissed between the shaking of Sara's body.

Sara fought against her mind's screaming to play with her pulsing clit while Suvi was inside of her, instead bringing her hands hard down onto Suvi's rear, eliciting a muffled grunt from the woman while she moved Suvi harder against her leg, her own hips thrusting viciously against the motions of Suvi's fingers. 

"I'm-" Sara tried to say, only to move her head and bite down onto Suvi's neck, screaming as her orgasm rushed to the surface and exploded through out her. 

 _Neck biting_. Suvi was going to scowl Sara in the morning for that. It was going to leave a mark. She would have to wear one of Sara's scarfs! For now, the action prompted her to huff and grunt loudly against Sara's lips while she humped, the slapping hands on her rear bringing about another orgasm. Her clit was throbbing harshly, being pressed into the thickness of Sara's leg, and making sure Sara would have to wear a scarf as well, Suvi bit down onto Sara's neck herself, screaming into it as she climaxed once more.

Both of them went limp, unable to move as their bodies jerked against the arrival of their combined climaxes. Suvi could feel Sara's climax coating her fingers just as Sara felt Suvi's coating her leg. God. Sara never thought Suvi would resort to that. Normally it was her humping one of Suvi's legs, Suvi watching on with sleepy amusement as she brought herself to an orgasm. It's not the worst sight you could wake up to. Or the worst feeling.

Over the next few minutes as they recovered, both women found strength to speak now that they were no longer biting each others shoulders, as the lingering whispers of the cultivation of their efforts disappeared. 

"That was..." Sara said, still finding difficulty in forming words as she sucked in fresh air. 

Suvi mumbled her agreement, sliding her soaked fingers out of Sara and putting them to the woman's mouth. Without asking, Sara mouthed them, cleaning them of their state. Satisfied Sara did a good job, she took her hands and cupped the woman's face to turn it to hers so that they were able to weakly kiss, the sounds of a joined quiet laughter escaping them as the fatigue of their actions clogged their muscles.

"Yes it was, my Pathfinder," Suvi breathed, in between kisses. "You're so sweaty."

"So are you!" Sara shot back, as she found strength to speak. "We need to get off each other before we stick, unless your outfit can fit the two of us?"

"My outfit!" Suvi said suddenly, gasping as the memories came back. "I think there might be a wet patch in my trousers from getting myself ready for you. I'm going to have to wear one of yours tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"I'll even let you wear a pair of my underwear."

"Oh, I'm planning to do that already. But now I have the strength to speak, there is something we need to tackle."

"Oh?"

"You've only came once," Suvi said, exhaling hot air across Sara's face, making her bite her lip. "And I have came twice. So you have to catch up."

With that, she moved over onto Sara's body fully as she moved down, her lips kissing everything in their wake as she traveled down for the thing her tongue was aching for most.

The night was far from over.

*****

Morning arrived, and the two of them were now wide awake, their quilt somewhere on the floor beside the bed. Sara had awoken to the feeling of her rear being groped, as that perfect Scottish accent whispered in her ear.

"Time to get up, love." Suvi had said, dipping her nails slightly into the shapely cheek in her grasp, making Sara whimper sleepily. 

After leaning in for a good morning kiss, and making sure Sara was fully awake, Suvi had now found herself positioned behind Sara, her face at the small of her back.

"So who helped you with your bum?" Suvi asked, leaning down to plant her lips against the skin before

"I went to Cora," Sara admitted, resting the side of her face into the pillow before her, gasping at the light kisses Suvi planted along her body as she worked her way up to the shoulders. "The damn digital manuals were _asari_ based."

"Oh no," Suvi giggled, sitting up onto Sara's back Placing her hands to the woman's shoulders, she began to stroke with her fingers.

Feeling the tenseness of the muscles crumble under her fingers, Sara moaned quietly. "What did you do?" Suvi asked absently, focused on her massage.

"SAM helped me change them. I understand her time with them meant a lot, to the point where it's clear she had found a home, but-" Sara's words cutting off as Suvi's thumbs pressed into her back, making her push her face into the pillow under the sensation, groaning. Suvi's massages were incredible. At times they felt so good, Sara felt like she was still asleep, dreaming of an impossibility.

"I know, dear. You're tensing up just talking about it. Please, do your body a favor and change the subject." Suvi said softly, massaging at the part's of Sara's back that she could reach.

"Do you think we'll see Scotland?" Sara asked, resting her chin on her hands, moaning every now and then. 

"You really think we'll be going back to Earth? From Andromeda?" Suvi looking down at the back of Sara's head as her hands moved.

"Well, if the Remnant have terraforming technology, surely we'll discover technology that could create-"

"A wormhole?" Suvi asked. "Or something that'll let us jump from Andromeda to the Milky Way in a flash, as opposed to 600 years? I honestly have no idea. SAM, what do you think?"

"Based on what we have discovered, Suvi, the likelihood of finding such technology is not an impossibility anymore. Although the increase in faster than light travel seems more probable than technology that could create a wormhole." SAM said, chiming into the conversation.

"Of course you would agree with Suvi." Sara mumbled.

"Well," Suvi said, leaning down to brush her erect nipples up against Sara's back, parting the mess of brown hair before her to kiss at Sara's neck. "If we find something like that, I'll take you across Scotland myself. But we will have to go to Ireland at some point."

"The Northern Lights?" Sara asked, her words trembling out of her under the touch. Despite her current position, Sara found a way to turn her self over, so that her back was against the bed, Suvi was now straddling her waist, and they were looking at each other.

"Of course. Now, we should get moving, find some food, wash, and make a cup of tea. But first," Suvi began to kiss Sara, her naked body beginning to rock against her lover's form. Parting from the lip embrace, Suvi grinned down at Sara. "SAM, could we... have some alone time again, please?"

"Lexi has requested Sara's presence for a physical evaluation. She has asked that she make her way to the med lab as soon as possible." SAM stated.

"Oh, has she now?" Suvi asked, brushing her hands along Sara's form and using her fingers to pinch the hardened nipples beneath her touch, Sara biting her lip to silence a moan. "Inform Lexi that I will be putting Sara through my own physical evaluation, and that we will see you both afterwards."

Waiting, Suvi was satisfied they were alone. "Now, let's get started."

"You do know we'll be doing this again when we come back from the shower?" Sara said, grinning at Suvi knowingly.

"Is that a problem? Should I put that in my report?" Suvi teased.

"Not at all. I hope my physical evaluation meets your standards, Dr Anwar." Sara purred, growing silent when Suvi leaned down, threading her fingers into her hair as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult to write this, because writing Suvi speak, it's as if I'm hearing her in my mind. I know that should happen with everyone, but Leliana/Suvi are the strongest characters when it comes to that. If that makes sense?
> 
> My personal headcannon involves Sara smuggling really old films from Earth to Andromeda. Lord of The Rings/Star Wars should exist in the ME Universe, and it's a crime if it doesn't!
> 
> I also want to apologize for keeping body descriptions very vague. It's been a long time since I've played Andromeda (I admit to being burnt out on it after only doing 2 playthroughs) so I didn't want to detail anything that would end up proving to be wrong.


End file.
